Devotion
by Arldetta
Summary: A little added scene to "Caged Heat" between Dean and the last person he expected. Please read & review. Thanks.


Title: Devotion

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or Dean or Sam or anything. Just writing for the pure enjoyment.

Author's note: Well I probably wrote this about a year ago, just wasn't sure when I wanted to post it, if ever. Guess I figure, why not. I am still working on finishing Skin Deep and will hopefully start posting again soon. So please read and review. Hope you enjoy. ;)

Timeline: This scene takes place during "Caged Heat" before the gang busts into Crowley's Monster Menagerie. Hope it's not too out of place.

Thanks for reading!

- S – P – N –

It was late at night and he was sitting in a room by himself, prepping. Once again, they were heading into a battle where the odds are stacked against them. Familiar ground for the Winchesters by now. Still, Dean wasn't sure about this one for many reasons.

Did his brother actually want to get out from under Crowley, let alone want his soul back? They were a group of misfits. And with a Soulless brother, demons and a wayward Angel, he had to wonder who would betray him first. At this moment, he believed that Cas was his exception, after all they had been through, he was certain Cas would stick with him. And while that bolstered his resolve it didn't keep his own weariness at bay.

Dean Winchester was tired. He had been tired for a long time. The constant battles and struggle to survive. The opposition of fate or destiny, despite how adamant it was to make them bow down and accept it. Hell and back. Trying to live when your brother was trapped in the Pit with Lucifer. Finding out that he'd been free for almost a year while you went through the motions that resembled life. A life he could only dream of and the danger his presence put them in. And to top that with all the people they had lost along the way or were hurt.

Yeah, there were plenty of times he wanted to give up. But hope kept him fighting to survive. With all the bad things out in the world now that the Apocalypse had come and gone, he wondered how much hope there was left. Hope that he could get his brother back. Hope that they would finally be left to live their lives in peace. They seemed more like wistful dreams than hope.

Dean picked up the next gun from the table and began the ritualistic process of cleaning it. A few minutes later he felt the change in the room. Shoulders tensing, his movements slowed slightly. He heard a small shuffle off to the side and guessed at who had popped in. "A little early aren't you?"

"Thought we could spend some quality time together before heading into the Guantlet." Meg answered.

The hunter huffed. "If I was gonna spend quality time with any one, it wouldn't be you lady."

"Aw, Dean-o, and here I thought we were starting to be friends."

"You have a twisted idea of what friends are. Speaking of which, are your groupies outside?"

"No, just me. Like I said, thought we could spend some quality time together." Meg casually made her way over to stand opposite Dean.

Pausing in his duties, he glanced up at the brunet and scoffed. "Not interested."

"Easy tiger, that's not what I'm after."

Dropping the gun, Dean glared up at her through narrowed eyes. "Then why are you here?"

"Curiosity. Verification."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Not sure. It depends."

Getting frustrated, Dean grabbed for the gun he was working on and resumed his ministrations. "Listen bitch, either get to the point or get out. I got things to do."

Meg chuckled. "It's because of that attitude that they questioned our alliance. They couldn't see past that to the Great Dean Winchester lurking beneath it."

Alright, now Dean was thoroughly confused. Abandoning his task again, he glared at her. "I don't know what you're babbling about, but mocking me isn't winning you any favor."

"The Demons with me wanted to know why we're tossing in with you lot. And as much as it pains me to say it, I told them because of you."

Dean shook his head in disbelief. "Great, plaudits from a Demon, my life is complete. So why am I the big factor here?"

"To put it simply, devotion."

"I don't know where you're-"

"Would you just stop for a second and take the damn compliment. Our paths have crossed enough over the past few years and even I can't deny you get results. You've fended off Demons and Angels alike and managed to stand on top. Your motley group has defeated odds no one would have bet on. And it's all because of you."

The hunter shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "It wasn't just me."

"You're right. Others helped but only because of you. Your whole life you have devoted yourself to one thing and one thing only; Sam. And everyone else has devoted themselves to you."

"I think you're delusional."

"No, I'm not. You are. You just don't see how much they love you, how much they believe in you that they would willingly follow you into hell and back. And some have done that too."

"I never asked them to." Dean snapped back.

"That's the point stupid! You don't have to. They just do it. If I had that kind of devotion in Hell I would be a Queen by now. Hell, even my father didn't have that kind of following. But you, everyone is willing to sacrifice themselves for you."

"No, you're wrong."

"Am I? You want proof, where you want to start?"

"Stop!"

"Fine, how about the beginning? You're mom, she gave up hunting for you brats."

"Right, both me and Sam. And my father too."

"Oh, we'll get to him in a sec. But she also protected you from that Poltergeist in your old house."

"Again, for both of us. And how do you even know about that?"

"I got my sources. But what about your dad?" Dean's face darkened. Meg nodded and smirked. "You know my father was one of the older Demons that Lucifer turned himself. He was strong and powerful. And even he couldn't figure out how John did it."

At that tantalizing bit of information, Dean's expression changed. "Did what?"

Relishing her tiny victory, Meg's tongue swirled in her mouth. "That's right, you were out cold, weren't ya? My father enjoyed playing with you. Tormenting your whole family. Sammy tucked away while my father used the great John Winchester to tear you apart. After you passed out, your dad managed to break my father's hold on him. Stopped him from finishing you off. He overpowered my father for you. And that's not the only time that's happened, is it?"

Stunned into silence, Dean couldn't help but wonder at Meg's revelation. After the accident, they never really talked about what happened that night in the cabin. Was it true? Had John managed to regain control and stop Azazel from killing Dean? But Meg wasn't finished yet.

"Then your father went and traded his soul for you. For all the good that did. You still got a trip down to the farm all on your own, didn't ya? What happened next, took us all by surprise. An Angel yanks you out and puts you back in your meat suit. Your very own Guardian Angel, who's basically become your pet. He defied Heaven's plan for you. Cut off from his precious God because he believed in you. Good thing that worked out, right? Who needs the Apocalypse anyway?"

Meg stood there and appraised the man in front of her again. Her thoughts continued to flow out of her. "You know it's real easy for demons to possess humans. Even with those tats and charms, we can find ways around them if we want. Like alarm systems are for thieves, may be a hindrance but not impossible to get around. But once we're in, it's a lot harder to get rid of us. Your minds are so weak. We can feel you fight and struggle, not like it helps. But every once and a while, it is possible to regain control. Like your dad did.

"The fact that he did it was pretty amazing. But then there's that hick redneck you think of as a surrogate father. He manages to stop one of my followers from killing you and stabs himself! Granted, he wasn't that strong of a demon, but I wouldn't consider that old coot that strong a human either. And then there's your brother."

The muscles in Dean's jaw twitched at the mention of his brother.

Meg grinned. "Who knew little Sammy had it in him to overpower Lucifer himself? And all because of you. Did it hurt, watching him take that plunge for you?"

"Thanks for the trip down memory lane, bitch. Now that you've had your jollies, git." Dean snarled at the demon.

Meg threw her hands up in mock surrender. "Easy there Dean-o, I'm just trying to make a point."

"And that is?"

"That men follow you."

"No one follows me."

"I'm not talking about some cult. I'm talking about battle. When it's time for a fight, they fight for you. They follow you. Because of your conviction. In this crappy world, where there is little hope and even less faith, they find they can put their faith and hope in you."

"You give me too much credit. I'm just a man."

"A man who would do anything for his brother. It's that conviction that makes you a leader. You don't fight for yourself, you fight for others. And despite all that's thrown at you, you still manage to prevail. A stupid mistake or not, even when you fail you still manage to survive. Not many have that kind of pull."

"You know, I don't need a pep talk from you."

"I'm not here for your benefit, but my own."

"Yeah sounds like you're tooting your own horn to me." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Cut the sarcasm, ass. Like I said, I'm here because I wanted to know that the Great Dean Winchester was still here ready to charge into Cowley's fortress to save his brother's soul. Because if he is, then as much as it pains me to admit it, and I mean it really pains me, then I know we'll win. If anyone can help me bring down the king of the crossroads, it's you. So you still planning on making Pinocchio a real boy?"

" That's the plan, ain't it?"

"Good. Then I better finish getting prepped myself. See ya later, loser."

"That's it? You gonna give me all this crap about devotion and followers and then insult me?"

"Why? You looking for a different kind of action?" She waggled her eyebrows at him.

"Not for all the beer in the world, bitch."

"Fine, but if you can deliver me Crowley's head tomorrow, then you might have just found another follower. If not, then that urge to slice you to pieces will grow tenfold. Sleep tight, Dean-o, don't let the hellhounds bite." She winked and then sauntered out of the room.

Blissfully, Dean was alone again with his thoughts. Only now the dark shadow that lingered over him was gone. As reluctant as he was to accept it, even in the confines of his mind, Meg had actually given him a decent pep talk. And even though there was a lot of food for thought on some of the revelations she shared, Dean clung to one fact. He _would_ do anything for his brother.

This raid would stop Crowley's reign, free them from his chains and return Sam's soul which would in turn bring his brother back. His Sammy. He would fight tooth and nail for that kid.

If what Meg said was true, then he couldn't let all their efforts go to waste. Their sacrifices would not be in vain. Tomorrow would be a turning point for them all. They fail and die. Or they defeat Crowley, and live to fight another day. His family. All of them, together. Whole. And alive.

- S – P – N –

Well, I hope it wasn't too bad. To be honest, I think Meg is actually a little off in her assessment, but how can a Demon truly understand the concept of love.

Anyway, Thanks again for reading!

~ Ari :D


End file.
